


There's a lot to learn, huh?

by PDdoop



Category: my wonderful writings
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Other, just want to make something happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDdoop/pseuds/PDdoop
Summary: Penny finds the world harsh and cold, literally and figuratively on this harsh Christmas, luckily Jackson decides to take to the task of helping them be happy! will Jackson succeed or will she fall face first into the snow tryig?--this is simply a thing for me, I figured this year has been awful so I wanted to stop being pessimistic for only a little. I hope you enjoy the story!P.S this is the song used  Christmas (baby please come home) by Ethan Nestor or better known as Crankgameplays
Relationships: penny/jackson (platonic?)
Kudos: 1





	There's a lot to learn, huh?

A cold night. One from the end of the year. The worst of humanities years in a long while.

Yet people could be happy? People could just pretend that it was fine? He just couldn’t. Penny just could. Not matter how much he saw the bright smiles, the happy cheers. The holidays would not make him happy. Instead it made him worry. Worry of what could come at the end of this year. Would Christmas bring upon a new era of war? Destruction of half the planet? He wasn’t gonna stay optimistic. Not this year.

“Penny! Hello! Earth to Penny!” The cheery voice brought him from his slump. Eyes raising to meet honey colored ones. Staring sharply with a pout. “Are you being moody again?”

“Im being realistic Jackson.” Penny scoffed to the girl. Who simply put her hands to her hips.

“Well I think you’re just mad that you didn’t get to hang up the star. You know I colored that one fair and square!”

“Okay first off: No. I don’t care about the star okay” Penny began. Biting his lip. Then he sinks into the restaurant seat. “And- second off: how can YOU celebrate during this time? What if we get killed. What if some aliens decide to evade. Drop a planet on US. or better yet what if the entire world collapses as a Christmas present? How can you be so...” his hands move awkwardly in the air. Nose scrunched, then he speaks, “how can you be so happy? Aren’t you horrified?”

Jackson stopped. The once playful pout turning into a frown. Then she’s tugging at the others arm. Pulling Penny out of the seat and shoving a beanie on his head. “Penny- come on. I know it’s scary but keeping that thought all the time will keep you angry and full of bad emotions. I know the year has been bad. But the community. Our community is making the best of it. And I’m gonna show you the distraction you need.”

A scarf and a jacket wrestled on and the two are out in the snow. Doing activists to brighten Penny’s day up. Building snow igloos from snow. Creating snow hats. EATING ice and getting tongues stuck on poles.

Yet no matter how many things Jackson did to help Penny have fun, it didn’t work. It was met with scoffs or trying to not pay attention. To ignoring Her to read if nuclear war has started yet in the newspaper. Jackson almost thought of quitting and leaving Penny to sulk.

But she didn’t. Instead she grabbed the others arm. Pulling it to grab his attention. “Penny... I understand your scared of what could happen next. But you don’t need to worry about that. Worry about the here and now. See just how the community is handling it. Yes. We are scared. But we are trying to distract ourselves. It’s best to keep tabs on things. But you need a break from such things time from time.” Jackson replied. “... just. One more place please? If you don’t like it we can just go home. And i won’t try to stop you again.”

Penny gave pause to this. He almost wanted to detest it and go home. But... he couldn’t just turn away from Jackson like that. He took her hand into his. Giving a half shrug. “I’ll try it out.”

Jackson gives a euphoric laugh as she leads the charge to go to their next and final destination. It was a Jazz Club. Full of Christmas lights and stockings. Jackson being the name of one of the few stockings. She’s a regular to this place and Penny is- surprised that he was brought her. Jackson was known to come here. But this was her getaway that she liked to have alone.

A soft happy Christmas song could be heard. The place wasn’t that full but everyone was enjoying their time. Dancing and giggling to themselves.

Pure bliss. But Penny didn’t want to budge just yet. Crossing his arms as they got a seat and sat down.

Jackson left and then soon came back with drinks. Sipping on her smoothie as she smiled. “So. I was thinking, if getting stuck to ice couldn’t make you smile. I figured this could help you getaway from it all. Like it does me.”

“That has yet to be seen.” Penny said. Watching the singer sing the song. Then leave.

It was like this for awhile. The two chatting slightly. From time to time as he listened to music begrudgingly. It was making her nervous. Was Penny really unable to getaway from it all?

She stands up. “I’m gonna get us a refill.”

Yet she didn’t return for awhile. Even though there wasn’t many who were exactly waiting to get drinks. But she soon came back with the refills and a big smile on her face.

“So what took so long? Did the manager tell you about the upcoming doom? To go home into a bunker?” Mostly sarcasm. But Jackson took it with a shake of her head.

“Nope! I just. Had to take a moment to get some things for us to enjoy ourselves.”

“Like what?”

“Oh you know...” she nudges to the singers stand.

And it was almost a perfect cue. Cause the song started. An array of familiar tunes and hums then,

“The snows coming down, I’m watching it fall. Lots of people around, baby please come home!”

It was a song that sent Penny reeling into his memories. The beautiful nights of his family and Jackson listening to tunes. The two families always coming together to have fun. The opening of gifts and the ensuing trades they made with each other. The beautiful tree they’d play games to see who got the star for the year. It always ended up being them that won. The way the star light up before their very eyes. When they had Penny’s dad build a new light upon the old one breaking.

It sent a wave of emotions over Penny. And it made her almost want to cry. But not sad tears. Tears of.. happiness? A nudge to his shoulder threw him back to the here and now. And he looked up to see Jackson standing over him. Holding out her hand. Of course, he took it. Standing up promptly as Jackson decided to dance through the familiar beautiful tune.

And dance they did. A soft slow dance that turned to a quicker pace as the song ramped up.

Soon. The song ended. And Penny found Jackson to be grinning as wide as she possibly could. Showing off her purple braces.

“What is it?” Penny asked, and Jackson gives a soft laugh. Pressing their head into Penny’s shoulder. “You’re grinning like a dork.”

And grinning he was. And soon a laugh escapes his lips as he hugged the other tightly. Embraced in happiness. Forgetting the ruthless world for a moment. Standing there laughing.


End file.
